The Random Naruto Story
by luvinguisagift
Summary: Random story that my friend and I are writing. Doesn't envolve much. It's pretty random, hense the title. It's pretty funny. R & R!
1. The Meeting

Saseria was sitting along the deck with her feet dangling off happily as she stared at the water. Her fishing line was cast out far into the lake as the hot sun beamed down acrossed her very lightly freckled face. Yah know, when there's only a few here and there? A long day was ahead of her as she waited for the bobber to dip into the glistening water. There was a weird crackling noise and she looked at her legs and then back at the water and her eyes widened. The crackling noise grew louder and she dropped her fishing rod and started to slowly move. The cracking stopped and she looked around and sighed. As soon as that sigh ended she heard another crack and felt the cold water surround her.

Saseria burst out of the water with a gasp for air and shivered. Her short deep brown hair covering her face. She looked around for her fishing rod and couldn't find it. Great…She sighed and pushed her hair out of her emerald eyes and saw a hand in front of her. Saseria looked up and saw a figure. She couldn't make out who it was for the sun reflected just darkness. "Can I help you up?" The figure asked.

Saseria stuck out her hand and the figure helped her out of the water. "Thanks." Saseria looked at her soaked clothes and sighed. "This is just the best day ever…" "Quite a fall you had there." The figure said as Saseria looked up at it. Saseria gulped quietly as the figure was more visible to see. A boy came into the figure with black hair that covered his eyes and went to his shoulders. Although his hair covered about most of his face, she could see his ocean blue eyes.

"You…wanna go get something to eat?" He asked Saseria. She backed up and almost fell back into the water but kept her balance. "You? I don't even know your name!" She blurted and she stood straight up to try and even herself with his height although she knew she couldn't. "Natetashi." "Natetashi." Saseria repeated. "And who might you be?" Natetashi asked. Saseria slowly moved and tried to keep her balance as she started walking off the deck. "That is none of your business."

"Oh come on! I told you mine!" Natetashi called. "Well you're gullible." Saseria called as she started walking down the street. Natetashi chased after her and walked next to her. "Just tell me." Saseria shot him a look. "Stalker." Natetashi gasped. "I am not." Saseria stopped and Natetashi bumped into her. "Saseria! Are you happy?" She blurted. Natetashi grinned. "Yes I am. Now will you go with me to lunch?" Saseria sighed. "I have nothing better to do."

As they reached the ramen shop Saseria noticed someone making their way to the booth as well. "Davitra?!" Saseria called to the person. Davitra looked over and noticed Saseria and had a big smile on her face. "Hi! Hi! Hi!" Davitra was waving like mad. Saseria ran over to Davitra, not even paying attention to Natetashi. "What are you doing here? Why are you here? Why aren't you in Iwa you dork?!" Saseria said quickly with a smile on her face. "Ummmm….I was hungry." Davitra said back slowly. "Yeah…."

Natetashi looked at the blonde. She had black highlights with red tips and it was about the same length as Saseria; shoulder length. He walked towards them and noticed she had cyan colored eyes. He stood next to Saseria and raised an eyebrow at Davitra. "Iwa? Aren't you an enemy?" Natetashi asked. "So, yeah?" Davitra responded. "Is there an issue?" Saseria asked. "No, it's fine." Natetashi replied. "Can we eat now, yeah?" Davitra asked as her stomach made a loud growling noise. "Sure." Saseria smiled.

Natetashi sat next to Saseria and she sat next to Davitra. "So how has your life been?" Saseria asked her. "Yah know same old same old, yeah." Davitra replied. "Having weird dreams as usual?" Saseria asked. "Yeah, yeah." Davitra replied again. Natetashi nudged Saseria and she turned to him. "What's with the 'yeah'?" "I'll tell you later." Saseria whispered and she reached in her pocket and opened a small container and popped a mint into her mouth. "Mints still, yeah?" Davitra asked in slight shock. "Yeah?" Saseria said with a grin. "Same you." Davitra smiled. "So what was your weirdest dream so far?" Natetashi asked curiously.

"Well, it started like this, yeah. I was at the academy on the training grounds, and I turned around and I saw Saseria jumping rope, yeah. Then I decided to head home, yeah. So, I went home, but every time I turned around, I kept seeing Saseria jumping rope, yeah. Then, I was sitting on the couch and my mom tells me to help her make some flan, and I had said that I couldn't 'cause my favorite show was on, yeah." Davitra said. She took a quick look at Saseria and saw her pop in another mint. "Anyway, yeah, I turned on the TV and it was a show with dancing cheese sticks and every other product that had to do with milk…….and a paperclip, which I had no idea why it was there in the first place 'cause it has nothing to do with milk, yeah. Anywho, I looked out the window and once again saw Saseria jumping rope, yeah. Then I go to bed, everything was dark outside, except this one ray of light, yeah. So I go see what it was, and there was Saseria jumping rope again, yeah. Then, the next morning, I go outside and I see Saseria hop scotching and Krusana, yeah. Only, Krusana was pigging out on cake, yeah. Then Naruto comes in and asks if he can play hopscotch with Saseria and she says 'yes' and then they start to play together, yeah. Next, Sasuke comes up to me and he's holding this giant bag of Cheetos, yeah. He asks me if I want a Cheeto and I say 'yes' and eat a Cheeto, yeah. Naruto stops and says that it was a miracle that I didn't say 'yeah' and then I replied by shouting 'yeah' at him, yeah. Then I woke up…….yeah." Davitra said as she finished her story.

"……That was just odd……" Saseria said as she popped in yet another mint. "Hey guys!" "Whoa! Was that Kiba?!" Saseria said as the mint fell out of her mouth. She looked at the ground where the mint fell and she did a fake sniffle. "What a waste, yeah." Davitra said jokingly. There was a loud bang and Neji came out from the back of the ramen booth with an apron and an odd looking maid like outfit. The three of them had their bowls of ramen put in front of them, not even paying attention to the food, but more on Neji's outfit. "Neji…" Saseria said quietly. "Don't…say a word…" Neji looked at her with a death glare. Natetashi was turned away from Neji to hide the giant smile slowly spreading acrossed his face. Davitra on the other hand could not hold in anything for another second, even if it killed her. Saseria looked at Davitra quickly. "Don't do it!" Davitra busted out laughing and Saseria smacked herself on the forehead and sighed. Neji blushed like mad and stood still, afraid to move to hear the other two laugh when he left. Natetashi busted out laughing and covered his mouth with his hands to try and muffle out the sound. Neji looked at Saseria in slight thanks for she was the only one not laughing, but trust me…on the inside she was fighting extremely hard not to bust out laughing as well. "That's the best outfit ever, yeah!" Davitra said while hyperventilating after so much laughter. "Hi again!" Kiba walked by and Saseria looked at him like 'Wuh?'. Kiba shrugged and looked at Neji. Everything and everyone grew silent and Kiba just stood there, staring. There was no expression at all on his face. "Order up! The usual!" Saseria looked over and saw Naruto at the counter. He was looking at Neji with a smirk.

"I hope he knows who that is, yeah." Davitra said in a whisper to Saseria. Saseria popped in another mint and watched the show carefully. "What's your usual?" Neji asked, not even looking at Naruto. "You must be new! Ummm…well just bring me what you think is best then I guess." Naruto scratched his head. "Fine." Neji walked to the back. Natetashi poked Saseria to point out that Kiba walked off, very slowly though…and still staring. "That lady sure seems upset." Naruto said to them. All three of them literally fell out of their seats and Saseria walked over to him and whacked him on the head. "You're an idiot!" Naruto looked at her while rubbing his head. "What did I do?" "That's Neji, yeah." Davitra said while pointing to Neji as he walked back out.

Neji blinked and looked at them. "Neji?" Naruto asked slowly. Neji looked at Naruto and Naruto looked at him. It was as if it were a staring contest between the two because either of them blinked for quite awhile. "This is kind of weird, yeah." Davitra said. "Alright…that is it! What's with the 'yeah'???" Natetashi asked loudly. Davitra slapped her forehead as Saseria sweat dropped. "Okay. I'm only going to explain this only one time, so listen carefully." Saseria said as she, once again, popped in a mint. "You see, Davitra knows someone by the name of Deidara. Deidara also says 'yeah' and I guess that after awhile, Davitra picked it up."

After comprehending what Saseria had said, and eating, the three quietly made their way out of the restaurant. Once outside, Davitra said that she had to go. She said bye and jumped into a tree. Then, Saseria noticed a shadow that looked like Deidara's. She looked up into the tree and saw Deidara. "Nii-san, yeah!!!!!" Davitra shouted as she held out her arms. "Otuto-chan, yeah!!!!" Deidara replied giving his little sister a hug before they both left. After watching that, Natetashi turned to Saseria and asked, "Want to go collect seashells?" "Sure. Why not. Just don't try to hug me." Saseria said as she backed away after noticing that he got closer and his arms were slightly spread. Saseria reached for another mint and stopped as she started to sniffle. "What's wrong?" Natetashi asked. "There's no more mints!" she sobbed.

So, the two went to the beach. After collecting ten buckets of shells, they saw Davitra flying towards the water and fall in. "Hahahahah!!!!!" Deidara laughed as he came out of the bushes pointing at his sister. Davitra came out of the water and spit out a starfish and glared daggers at her brother. "Oh, you're going to pay for that, yeah." She said in a low, dark voice as she got out. She slowly bent down and picked up a sphere of water and threw it at her brother. It splashed all over his face. Soon, Saseria and Natetashi had joined in the water fight, even though they had no idea how water could stay in a sphere. "I have the oddest craving for smores, yeah." Deidara said. "Awesome! CAMPFIRE!!!" Everyone looked at Saseria kind of oddly. "Campfire no jutsu!" She said loudly and a small fire appeared out of nowhere. "There's a jutsu for that?" Natetashi asked curiously. "Yeah…who doesn't know that jutsu?" Saseria asked seriously. Davitra slowly turned around and whistled quietly and everyone looked at her. "Eh, yeah?" She turned back around slowly. "It's just an illusion…" Saseria said quietly. "I so knew that…, yeah." Deidara said quietly. "Sure, yeah." Davitra said to him. "You questioning me little otuto-chan, yeah?" Deidara asked while raising an eyebrow at her. "Maybe I am, yeah." She said back.

"Do they always do this?" Natetashi asked Saseria as he edged his way over to her. "As long as I have known them." Saseria replied with a nod. "Maybe, yeah?" Deidara asked. "Yeah! Maybe, yeah!" Davitra shot at him. "Know your place, yeah. Who is the oldest, yeah?" Deidara asked calmly. Davitra sighed and avoided Deidara's gaze. "You are, yeah…" She said quietly. "Who, yeah?" Deidara asked. "You, yeah!" Davitra shouted.

"Well done, yeah." Deidara said with a grin. "Evil brother, yeah." Davitra pouted as she sat down on the sand. A loud growl came from Natetashi and he covered his stomach with his arms. "Stupid stomach, shut up." "You're hungry already?" Saseria asked. "Maybe?" He replied.

After collecting the materials they all needed for a nice campfire, everyone sat around the warm fire and watched the sun go down. "Pretty, yeah." Davitra said. "It's fine, yeah." Deidara added. Davitra looked over at Saseria and Natetashi and noticed that Natetashi had fallen asleep and Saseria was sticking a small marshmallow up his nose. Deidara noticed as well and they both tried not to laugh. Saseria looked at them and stuck out her tongue and smiled. She stuffed a few more in his nose and put a giant marshmallow in his mouth. After looking over her masterpiece she put her hands on her hips in a job well done. "It's the best, yeah." Deidara said and Davitra nodded in agreement.

"Oh smores!" Kiba popped over Saseria's shoulder and looked at all the marshmallows in Natetashi's nose and mouth. "Okay well, bye." Kiba waved and walked off. "Why does he randomly appear, yeah?" Deidara asked as he pointed to Kiba. "No clue." Saseria replied. "I'm tired…can we leave, yeah?" Davitra asked as she yawned.

Saseria sniffled and crawled over to Davitra playfully and grabbed onto her black kapries. "Will you be back?" "I guess, yeah. I can't leave you all alone, yeah. All alone with that crazy guy, yeah." Davitra pointed to Natetashi. "Ah he's not all that bad." Saseria smiled. "I think she'll be fine for about…a week, yeah?" Deidara asked. "Yeah I'm good." Saseria replied. Deidara put clay into the small mouth on his hand. Before Saseria could turn back to the two from looking at 'Smore Face' sleeping, they were already off onto the horizon.

-Break-

Saseria had fallen asleep on the beach next to Natetashi. Saseria had already woken up and she was leaning over Natetashi. I don't see how he was able to sleep with all that. The one that was in his mouth is gone must have eaten it. Natetashi opened his eyes and looked at Saseria and she jumped a little and looked at the water. Natetashi put his hand up to his nose and pulled out the marshmallows and wiggled his nose. Saseria glanced over at him and noticed he had a little amount of freckles too. "Marshmallows?" Natetashi looked at her and she felt the hairs on her neck stand up because she knew he was looking. "You really shouldn't eat so many smores or they might start growing out of your nose…" She said after a long silence. "I'll remember that next time." Natetashi said while looking around and seeing no Deidara or Davitra. He shrugged and sat up. "Where did those 'yeah' siblings go?" "Home." Saseria replied. "Alrighty then." He added. "Nat…" Saseria said quickly. "Nat?" Natetashi asked. "Easier to say." Saseria smiled. "But why Nat?" Natetashi asked. "Hey it's either that or 'Smores Boy'." Saseria said seriously. "…I'll stick with Nat." Natetashi said. "Okay then. Want to go out to eat?" Saseria asked. "You?" Natetashi asked, making fun of Saseria. Saseria stuck out her tongue and giggled. "Come on." 


	2. More Meetings

Two weeks after the wonderful meeting…

"This looks nasty…" Saseria said while poking the yakasobie or her plate. "Yeah it does." Natetashi said while staring at it. After a few minutes of poking the yakasobie, Natetashi poked Saseria and she looked in the direction of where he pointed.

"Davitra?" Saseria asked as a girl with brown hair and glasses slowly walked up to them. "Yeah it's me, yeah." She whispered. Natetashi looked at her with a quirked eyebrow. "Are you undercover or something?" "Yeah, yeah." She replied. "Why are you undercover?" Saseria asked as she slowly pushed the plate of yakasobie over to another costumer who wanted it. "I have no idea, yeah."

Saseria looked at Davitra with a confused expression and then looked around. "Where is Deidara?" "Somewhere, yeah. Probably off flying, still thinking that one day he wouldn't need his bird and could defy gravity all on his own, yeah." Davitra laughed. "Oh yeah that's really nice." Natetashi said. "It's true though." Saseria said with a giggle.

"Any weird dreams lately?" Saseria asked Davitra. "No, yeah." Davitra replied. "I'm so confused." Natetashi said quietly. Saseria looked at him as though she wanted to whack him on the head. "Nat! I told you like…twenty times already to not pay attention to 'yeah'!" "Well excuse me!" He replied. "Okay enough, yeah. Have you had any weird dreams?" Davitra asked both of them.

"Me? No I haven't." Natetashi replied. "And you Saseria, yeah?" Davitra asked. "I actually did have this one dream. I don't remember it very well. All I remember is that it was about Naruto and Shikamaru." "Shikamaru, yeah?" Davitra asked. "Oh that's right, you don't know him." Saseria said after a moment of silence. "No, yeah." Davitra replied. "Drop the 'yeah' Nat...just drop the 'yeah'." Natetashi kept repeating to himself quietly.

"So what was your dream about, yeah?" Davitra asked. "Well, all I remember was that they were on the beach. Naruto kept…pushing Shikamaru down and then…" "And then, yeah?!" Davitra asked excitedly as though she really cared. "They…started…to ummmm…make out." Saseria said while blushing. Davitra was actually interested now. "Oh, yeah! Saseria had a naughty dream, yeah!" "Oh great." Natetashi said with a sigh.

"Jealous, yeah?" Davitra asked him. "Why would I be jealous?" Natetashi asked. "Maybe because she isn't having naughty dreams about you, yeah." Davitra replied with an evil grin. Natetashi looked away and then stared at the customer who had taken the yakasobie, and who was now slurping it down. "Ehehehehe. I think I embarrassed him, yeah." Davitra said as that grin slowly became a smirk. "I think you did." Saseria smirked as well.

"You didn't embarrass me!" Natetashi shot as he turned to them. "But you are blushing, yeah!" Davitra said with a big laugh. Natetashi blushed even more and growled slightly. "Change the subject!" Saseria looked back at Davitra and noticed she was staring off into space. Saseria poked Natetashi and they both poked Davitra. She looked at them quickly with a blank expression. "I just remembered something that happened yesterday, yeah."

"What happened?" Saseria asked her friend. "I was walking in the woods and I ran, not literally, into the akatsuki gang, yeah. And they mistook me for my brother, who's in the organization, yeah." Davitra said to the two, who just looked at her like 'how could someone mistake you for Deidara?' "Once they saw me, Shark Dude-" "You mean Kisame?" Saseria said, correcting her. "Yeah sure, whatever, yeah. Anywho, he said 'Hey Deidara!' and I said 'What, yeah?', yeah. Then, I think his name was Hiden, said 'Did you get a haircut?' and then I said 'No I didn't, yeah' and then he was all confused and he walked away slowly as Sasori told him what I actually meant, yeah. Sasori, being the only smart one, even for girly man, said 'Guys? That's not Deidara. That's his younger sister. Davitra.' And then they just silently left…..very slowly, yeah." Davitra said as she told the two about that meeting.

"Who's 'girly man'?" Natetashi asked. "Is it Neji?" Naruto asked as he walked by, apparently eaves dropping. "No, yeah! Itachi is the girly man, yeah!" Davitra shouted at him. "HA! I SO KNEW IT!" Kiba shouted from a distance. After a few moments of silence after that odd outburst from Kiba, (him and his dog ears………) Saseria asked Davitra, "Is that why you're undercover?" "I'm not sure, yeah." She replied as she got up and went to the bathroom and came back out in her normal outfit and blonde hair with the highlights. "Where did your undercover outfit go?" Natetashi asked. "…..Not sure, yeah." "Where did you get that wig and glasses anyway?" He asked Davitra. "….Still not sure, yeah." "I so blame the writers." Saseria said. 

Saseria saw Kiba edging his way closer and closer to the three of them. "Hey Kiba…Do you have any idea who Itachi is anyway?" Saseria asked him as he walked across the street to them. "No clue…Why?" Kiba asked. "…Okay…never mind." Saseria responded. Kiba looked at Natetashi and smiled. "Which lucky lady are you with?" "Yeah right, yeah. He would be lucky if he even ate our scraps, yeah." Davitra joked. "Oh very funny." Natetashi said. "Yes I know it is, yeah." Davitra replied with a big grin.

"Oh no way! You're not with either one of these girls?" Kiba asked in shock. "Am I supposed to be?" Natetashi asked. "No clue." Kiba shrugged. "It's all up to the writers." Saseria added. "Who are these…'writers' you speak of?" Kiba asked curiously. "They are magical people who like to mess up our lives and listen to happy jolly rancher music, yeah." Davitra responded. "They also enjoy rainbows…and a thing called 'DDR' a little too much for their own good." Saseria added. "Don't forget that they control our lives with a pencil and a keyboard." Natetashi added as a plus. "I'm scared." Kiba joked.

"Seriously you should be, yeah." Davitra said. "Yeah they could kill you right where you stand. How do you not know they are writing what we are saying at this very moment?" Natetashi said seriously. All of them looked up at the sky and then at their surroundings. "Did you hear that?" Kiba asked. "I think the writers are laughing about what they are going to do for the next chapter…" Natetashi responded. "What? Chapter? We're a story?" Kiba asked. "Worse, yeah. We're a fan fiction, yeah." Davitra responded.

"Those two are weird…" Saseria said while looking at Kiba and Davitra. "Hey you guys wanna go to the festival?!" Naruto asked out of nowhere. "Where did you come from, yeah?" Davitra asked him. Naruto shrugged. "There's a festival?" Natetashi asked. Naruto shrugged again. "No clue. I just wanna see if there is." "I'm up for it!" Saseria jumped out of her seat and started running down the street, randomly. "I think the writers are drunk…" Kiba said as he watched Saseria trip and fall, get back up and look back at them with a sweat drop, and continued to run. "We better follow her!" Natetashi said as he started to run down the street as well. "Onward!!!!!" Naruto said while pointing his finger forward and then running after them. "Yeah…drunk for sure, yeah." Davitra agreed with Kiba.

Kiba and Davitra walked down the street, trying to find their whacked out friends, when Davitra bumped into someone. That someone just so happened to be the Fourth Hokage. "Hey, aren't you supposed to be dead, yeah?" "Aren't you supposed to be an enemy?" The Hokage asked looking at Davitra's headband. "Good point, yeah." She replied, and, with the blink of an eye, the Hokage had disappeared. "Okay. Now I'm sure that the writers are drunk." Kiba said with a twitching eye. "I agree, yeah." "Stop agreeing with me!" "I agree that I shouldn't agree with you as much, yeah." "AHHHH! Geez!" Kiba shouted. 


	3. Point of Views

Be fore warned our lovely readers. We are now going into the beautifully written point of views of the characters in our fan fiction so far! 

Kiba

Why the heck do I appear randomly into the story? I mean…the fan fiction. I don't even really care if I'm even in the stupid thing. But while I'm here…

Who is this Davitra chick? I always end up talking to her! Why does she always say 'yeah'? Why does she always agree with me? I really don't understand this at all. Where the heck is Akamaru?! He probably is eating a steak somewhere or chewing on a bone. That actually sounds pretty good right about now. But I'm getting off subject! Why did I always not know what was going on? Hey! I have the perfect question! Why was I always randomly appearing and saying 'Hi guys!'. Do you really expect me to really say that? I know I think that is something I would definitely not say. I am serious. Who would say that every time they came across someone? Maybe Naruto if he was on steroids or something. I think he really is always on steroids. Don't tell him I said that. He might hit me with his steroid-a-fied fist or something. Not that I'm scared or anything… I keep getting off subject. I'm really bad at writing stuff so excuse me.

Smores? What the heck? I don't even like smores! That should've been Chouji's job to say that line. What line? Let's not get into that story… I wonder why I usually am never seen without my jacket… I take the hood off sometimes, but I never take the actual coat off. I sweat a lot in that thing too. Oops! Off course! Does anybody even like me? Anyone? Hello? Yeah, fine, be like that. I don't like you either. Oh now you're sorry? I don't care. Nope. I don't care in the slightest bit!

Kiba: Hey you stupid writers! Writer 2: Eh?  
Kiba: Don't play stupid… Oh wait… You're not playing.  
Writer 1: So rude!  
Kiba: Hey… You're fault!  
Writer 2: You are rude!  
Writer 1: Yeah I was seriously cereal when I said that!  
Kiba: Cereal?  
Writer 1: Yeah! Cereal!  
Writer 2: Great now I'm getting hungry! Thanks a lot number one!  
Writer 1: Anytime.  
Kiba: You scare me.  
Writer 1 and 2: We try our best!  
Kiba: Oh great…Yeah are you guys drunk?  
Writer 1: What gave it away?  
Kiba: I don't know… Maybe the fact that you made all of us all…loco.  
Writer 2: Hey you can speak Spanish!

Davitra

…..Why do I have to be related to Deidara of all people, yeah? And you just had to make me say 'yeah' like him, yeah. Even now, yeah! It makes me sound retarded, yeah. No offence to anyone, yeah. It's stupid retarded not mental retarded, okay yeah? Okay, yeah.

Why did I have to get mistaken for Deidara anyway? I mean come on, yeah! I don't even really look like him, yeah! Okay….only in semi-facial and the eye and hair color……yeah. Why am I in Konoha anyway, yeah? If I'm from Iwa shouldn't I be in Iwa, yeah? Don't you agree with me, yeah? I thought so yeah. Saseria is okay, yeah. But I think that she could do without the mints, yeah. She can't live without those things yeah! Although, there wasn't any in that last chapter yeah…… Natetashi is reallllllllyyyyyyy boring yeah! Although, I wish I had a camera when he had all of those marshmallows stuck in his nose and mouth yeah…that was a work of art, yeah! Two thumbs up Saseria, yeah!

Wait…..what really did happen to that wig and glasses anyway, yeah?

Davitra: What is with that one guy that keeps saying 'Hi guys!' every time he sees us yeah?  
Writer 1: You mean Kiba?  
Davitra: Whatever, yeah.  
Writer 2: You were based off of me. Did you know that?  
Davitra: …I'm very scared now so I'm going to kill myself, yeah.  
Writer 1: Hey did you notice that you didn't say 'yeah' in one of your sentences?  
Davitra: What yeah? Where yeah?  
Writer 2: -copies the sentence- Why did I have to get mistaken for Deidara anyway?  
Davitra: …….You know what yeah? Shut up yeah. I was in a bad mood and forgot okay yeah?  
Writer 1: Heeeheeeeheeee I spotted it! I spotted it! -sings happily-  
Writer 2: …………no comment.  
Davitra: I'm only going to say this once yeah. I actually agree with you on that yeah.  
Writer 2: Ha! See? You are based off of me! You have some of my characteristics! HAHA!  
Writer 1: -sniffle- This will probably be the most bonding a writer would ever have to her character!  
Davitra and Writer 2: What are you talking about (Davitra adds 'yeah')?  
Writer 1: -to busy sobbing- So beautiful!  
Davitra: What yeah?  
Writer 2: You're just talking nonsense now….

Writer 1: -blows nose- I'm so happy! -little rainbows appear around her and a small unicorn prances through a meadow in a small bubble above her head- Paradise!  
Writer 2: ……..Want to go get some soda?  
Davitra: Yeah yeah. -They both leave-

Natetashi

Okay. The main question floating in my head right now…Yes I actually think! Why does my name sound like 'not a tooshi' when you say it really fast? All I know is that it sounds funny! Why am I so dull and boring? I hardly say anything! I need a life…

I'm hanging out with a bunch of girls! When the guys do come around, they always talk to the girls and not me. What the heck was with the marshmallows?! Up my nose and in my mouth?! You two have issues! That Davitra confuses me so much. I try so very hard to cancel out 'yeah' in every sentence of hers. It's kind of difficult. I don't see how everyone else can do it with such ease. Maybe I'm just really slow at processing. Maybe that's the reason why I say things at the wrong time or I say things that don't really make sense?

Okay. I hang with two girls all day. Mainly Saseria because Davitra is always flying away with her brother on a clay bird. How come I hang out with girls but I have yet to get a girlfriend? Am I…secretly…gay or something? No. It can't be true. You better hook me up with a girl you…you….writers you! I wouldn't have helped Saseria out of that lake if something wasn't suppose to happen! See where I'm getting at? Hm? Hm?! I like how I look. How come Saseria and I both have lightened freckles? Are we like brother and sister or something? Thank goodness I have hardly hit on her! Wait…did I just say that? Crap! Ummmm. Lalalalalalalala.

Writer 1: Teehee! I'm glad I created you!  
Natetashi: Not a tooshi…  
Writer 1: Hehe.  
Writer 2: Does that mean you hate me too if you don't like Davitra?  
Natetashi: What do you mean?  
Writer 2: Davitra is based off of me…  
Natetashi: Okay?  
Writer 2: Yeah…  
Writer 1: No! No! No! Stop flirting with my lovely Natetashi!  
Natetashi: Flirting? What? Who?  
Writer 2: I'm not flirting. I'm agreeing.  
Writer 1: Oh yeah. Why were Kiba and Davitra agreeing so much anyways? Something going to happen there?  
Natetashi: I am not involved in this.  
Writer 2: Maybe…I'm not sure!  
Writer 1: -whisper- Make sure Deidara doesn't find out!  
Natetashi: Hehe. I must have good ears.  
Writer 1: YOU STOLE KIBA'S EARS!  
Natetashi: No!  
Writer 2: Sure you didn't…  
Natetashi: I didn't!  
Writer 1: Sure Smore Boy…sure.

Naruto

The show is named after me and yet I am hardly anywhere in this thing so far. It's kind of depressing. I'm sure the fans wanted me over all! After looking back I felt upset that I was only in a few parts. It made my day all gloomy and all I wanted to do was lay in my bed with my blanket over me. I do not have a teddy bear! …Forget I said that. Besides…it's a little fox plushie. I named it Pancake. Sometimes at tea parties he likes to be incognito and he likes to be called Whale McFlan.

Hey! Why the heck was Neji in a maid like outfit anyways? I was super duper confused! Hey I think someone put steroids in my drink again! Hehehehehehehhehehehe. Weird huh? Huh?! Darn it now I'm hyper. Geez. Thanks! It's your entire fault! Entire! Oh! By the way…Kyuubi says hello. So does Whale McFlan. Don't tell anyone but Pancakes is incognito again. I don't see why. We're not at a tea party. That's not until later this afternoon. Geez Pancake…

Writer 1: Hey! I gave Davii that nickname! Give us back Whale McFlan!  
Naruto: Hehe.  
Writer 2: Hi Kyuubi! I wub boo!

Kyuubi: Eh?  
Naruto: Yeah…  
Writer 1: WHALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEE!  
Naruto: He says hi.  
Writer 2: Geez Sabrina…geez.

Writer 1: What?  
Writer 2: What what?  
Naruto: Okay who put steroids in my drink?  
Writer 1 and 2: Us?  
Naruto: Hey thanks!  
Writer 1 and 2: Your welcome!  
Writer 2: I love Kyuubi.  
Kyuubi: And I feel loved?  
Naruto: Yeah…  
Writer 1: Stop scaring everyone Davii!  
Naruto: Yeah please.  
Writer 2: If I could I would hug you Kyuubi!  
Kyuubi: …  
Naruto: Yeah…  
Writer 1: This is weird.  
Writer 2: -hyperventilating- Kyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuubi!  
Kyuubi: o.O

Naruto: Do you have a demon inside of you too?  
Writer 2: -still hyperventilating-

Writer 1: Yeah…let's just leave her be…  
Writer 2: PURPLE ROPE!

Neji

Okay this is going to be short and sweet. Why a maid outfit?

Writer 1: That really was short.  
Neji: Okay?  
Writer 2: You look good in a maid's outfit.  
Neji: …  
Writer 1: Stop scaring the characters Davii.  
Writer 2: -starts hyperventilating-  
Neji: Does she do that often?  
Writer 1: Depends…  
Writer 2: -hyperventilating- Pur-  
Neji: Anyways…  
Writer 2: PURPLE ROPE!  
Writer 1: -sigh- She must have put Naruto's steroids in her drink again.  
Neji: Again?  
Writer 1: Yeah…again.  
Writer 2: Put your left foot in! Put your left foot out!  
Neji: …  
Writer 1: Oh no. Not the Hokey Pokey.  
Writer 2: You put your left foot in and you shake it all about!  
Neji: …  
Writer 1: Hey you okay?  
Neji: …  
Writer 1: Hey it's quiet.  
Neji: …  
Writer 2: -asleep-  
Writer 1: So that's why it got so quiet.  
Neji: Yeah…  
Writer 1: You said something! Neji?  
Writer 1: Crap.  
Neji?  
Writer 2: -snoring- Where's Mr. Cuddles?  
Writer 1: Mr. Cuddles?  
Neji: I know Mr. Cuddles.  
Writer 1?  
Neji: Let's just say…he is somewhere.  
Writer 2: -starts chewing on a pillow that came out of nowhere- Tastes like cotton candy…  
Neji?  
Writer 1: Yeah. That's Davii for yah.  
Writer 2: -randomly wakes up- Huh wuh? What I miss?  
Writer 1 and Neji: -sigh-

Deidara

……You just had to give me a sister didn't you, yeah? Fine, yeah. JUST DON'T MAKE HER DATE KIBA YEAH! I mean, it's bad enough that she's agreeing with him yeah! What'll happen next yeah? Marshmallows up his nose and mouth yeah? And since when did Sasori-danna know that I have a sister yeah? And since when did my sister know all the akatsuki members yeah? All questions to be unanswered yeah…..

How come sis gets the elemental powers that allow her to defy gravity yeah?! I'm so jealous right now yeah!

Writer 2: Hey! You know what? We're the writers. If we want Davitra to go out with Kiba, she will!  
Deidara: I will hurt you yeah.  
Writer 1: I'm sooooo scared.  
Deidara: You better be yeah!  
Writer 1: Whatcha gunna do?  
Writer 2: -sings- Bad boys bad boys. Whatcha gunna do? Whatcha gunna do when they come for you?  
Deidara: Yeah….hahaha that was good, yeah. -sarcasm-  
Writer 1: Sarcasm rules you all!  
Writer 2: ...  
Deidara: ……..odd yeah.  
Writer 1: What? It's true!  
Writer 2: Sure it is. Just keep telling yourself that.  
Writer 1: I will. I'll write it down on a sticky note.  
Deidara: What's a sticky note yeah?  
Writer 2: O.o

Writer 1: -Le gasp- You're such a blonde.  
Deidara: HEY YEAH! I RESENT THAT YEAH! Just 'cause we're blonde doesn't mean we're that stupid yeah.  
Writer 1: We're? Who's we're?  
Writer 2: Deidara, Davitra, Naruto, Temari, Ashley.  
Writer 1: What does Ashley have to do with this?  
Writer 2: I don't know.  
Deidara: I'm just going to leave now.  
Writer 2: -GASP- You actually said a complete sentence without saying 'yeah!  
Deidara: Anyway YEAH! -yells yeah-  
Writer 1: Owww….my ears are bleeding. The scream was loud.  
Writer 2: You sounded like a girl. And you look like one. Why?  
Deidara: First, shut up yeah. And second, I didn't draw myself yeah. At least I have a deep voice yeah.  
Writer 1: -snicker- Not when you scream!  
Deidara: STFU YEAH!  
Writer 1 and 2: ...

Shikamaru

Holy crap! Did you guys really have that dream? Tell me which one! That is sick and wrong on so many levels! I would never ever…Ah! I can't even write it down! I'm gagging just thinking about it! How could you make Naruto and I make out?! Luckily it was a dream! If it was real, I would have to kill the dreamer! This sucks. My life sucks. The world sucks…

Writer 1: -not the dreamer-  
Writer 2: Are you turning emo or something?  
Shikamaru: …  
Writer 1: -still not the dreamer-  
Shikamaru: …  
Writer 2: You're not saying anything…  
Shikamaru: Who dreamt it?  
Writer 1: -jumps and puts on a brown wig and glasses-  
Writer 2: So that's what happened to Davitra's wig and glasses!  
Writer 1: -camouflage-  
Shikamaru: It was her…wasn't it?  
Writer 2: Yep.  
Shikamaru: Where did she go?  
Writer 2: No clue.  
Shikamaru: Who is that girl with the glasses?  
Writer 1: Eh?  
Writer 2: …  
Shikamaru: Is it her?  
Writer 2: Yeah.  
Shikamaru: Don't write stuff like that anymore.  
Writer 1: -un-incognito- Okay.  
Writer 2: What's 'un-incognito?  
Writer 1: Well 'un' means not so wouldn't it be un-incognito if you didn't want to be incognito?  
Shikamaru: Weirdo…  
Writer 2: Hey wait a minute! Deidara says 'un' if you translate it differently.  
Shikamaru?  
Writer 1: Such useful information. -sarcasm-  
Writer 2: Yeah I know!  
Shikamaru: She doesn't understand sarcasm very well… does she?  
Writer 1: Apparently not.  
Writer 2: I wanna sleep. -falls asleep-  
Shikamaru: Oh great.  
Writer 1: Didn't she just wake up earlier?  
Shikamaru: How the heck would I know?  
Writer 2: I wub boo. -hugging Mr. Cuddles-  
Writer 1 and Shikamaru: Didn't Neji get rid of him?

Sasori

…..How did I even know who Davitra is? Why was I actually smarter than Itachi? Not that it's a bad thing…….

Also, when you read Hidan's point of view, I highly suggest that you give up immediately in trying to even read it. He may be religious, but he has terrible grammar and spelling. Even Deidara has better grammar and spelling than Hidan does! And that's saying something!

Writer 2: Thanks for warning the readers Sasori.  
Sasori: No problem.  
Writer 1: Does Deidara really have better grammar and spelling than Hidan?  
Sasori: Yes. Even better than Itachi now that I think about it…  
Writer 1 and 2: O.o Who would've known?

Hiden

Hi! How is ar yu? I em hardli en tha store. Figoors. Wut es wit me en bod grammer?

Writer 1: Wow.  
Hiden: Wut?  
Writer 2: At least he knows his punctuation.  
Hiden: Punktoaysiun?  
Writer 1: Oh come on! It's spelled for you right there!  
Writer 2: Eh…  
Hiden: Geewd by!  
Sasori: You see? No indention either.  
Writer 1 and 2: -sigh- Yeah…

Itachi

Even though I was hardly mentioned, I'm so beautiful.

Writer 1 and 2: Oh shut up!  
Itachi: …  
Writer 2: Beautify yourself!  
Itachi: I will later.  
Writer 1: Okay?  
Writer 2: Beautify!  
Writer 1 and Itachi: We get it!  
Writer 2: -hyperventilating-

Kisame

Shark Dude? Oh come on. That's not nice. What did I ever do to you? Meanie people. I want to go cry in a corner. Just cry all day until someone says they are sorry!

Writer 1: We're sorry!  
Kisame: Thanks…  
Writer 2 and Davitra: We're not (yeah)!  
Kisame: Meanie!  
Writer 1: Kisame! No crying! You're one of my favorite chibis!  
Kisame: Chibi. At least I'm loved in some shape or form.  
Writer 2: -snicker-

4th Hokage

Okay. Why did I appear in this fan fiction? I really am supposed to be dead. Am I a ghost or something?

Writer 1: Actually. I came up with the idea for you to appear and the things you say to Davitra.  
Hokage: Seem kind of comical don't I?  
Writer 2: …No not really.  
Writer1: Oh yeah. Just break his spirit down even more Davii.  
Hokage: I want to leave…  
Writer 2: Not funny at all.  
Hokage: -sigh- I'm leaving.  
Writer 1: Oh what a great way to pull someone's spirit down.  
Writer 2: What?  
Writer 1 and Hokage: -sobbing-


	4. The Festival

"No my babies!" Saseria cried out as Natetashi took the small container of mints. "They are precious! Don't hurt them!" She called. "You like these things more than me!" Natetashi said while looking at the container. "I love mints!" Saseria sobbed. "Fine." Natetashi threw the container at Saseria and she caught it.

"Festival, yeah!" Deidara said while running to them. "Deidara." Natetashi whispered. "Hey Deidara! Ever wonder why you aren't my enemy?" Saseria asked randomly. "Yes, yeah. I also wonder why the heck I'm not being attacked, yeah." He replied. "Maybe it's the outfit…" Natetashi pointed out as he looked at the white business shirt and jeans Deidara was wearing. "Nerd much, yeah?" Davitra said as she popped up from behind him.

"Look at you…" Saseria looked at Davitra's outfit. Saseria pointed out the pink sweat shirt and baggy tan pants she was wearing. "Why do we all have new outfits?" Saseria asked as she looked down at her white sleeveless turtle neck with a white skirt and a silver hoop belt. "I didn't change." Natetashi said. "Yes you did, yeah." Deidara said as a puff of smoke appeared around Natetashi. "Whoa, yeah! Nat, yeah!" Davitra said as she looked at his outfit. Natetashi was wearing a black sleeveless top with a silver bracelet. He had black baggy pants with a chain hanging from them, connecting from his front left pocket to his back left pocket.

"You look gothic." Saseria said. "You two look like opposites, yeah!" Deidara said. "We look like opposites?" Natetashi asked. "White and black, yeah." Davitra said. "Oh my goodness, yeah! Opposites attract, yeah!" Deidara laughed. "Let's go to the festival!" Natetashi and Saseria blurted.

So, the group went to the festival and met up with Naruto and Kiba. "Hi guys!" Kiba said to them. "That cloud looks like Sasuke…." Naruto stated as he looked up at the clouds. "What? Where? Where is purple rope????!!!!!!!!!" a voice beamed. "Whoa. Did you guys hear that?" Natetashi said. "I think all of Konoha heard it, yeah." Davitra and Deidara said in unison.

"Hey, did you guys hear that?" Temari said as Gaara and Kankuro nodded. Anyway, back at the Konoha festival, the gang decided to go on the Tunnel of Love. Deidara and Naruto, not wanting to go on it, went to go get something to eat. There were two different entrances. One for girls and another for boys. Each tunnel was dark and the people would have no idea as to who they were with until they got to the light at the middle of the tunnel. Saseria got in and Davitra got in. Natetashi went in and so did Kiba.

Saseria was wondering who was with her. So, she waited to get to the light. Once she got there….."Natetashi??!!" she blurted out as she saw that Natetashi was next to her. He was equally surprised. The two got out and met up with Naruto and Deidara and waited for Davitra and Kiba. Once they spotted them, the two weren't looking at each other and Kiba looked angry and Davitra was pouting. "What happened?" Saseria asked her friend. "I was waiting to see who I was with, yeah. So, I waited till I got to the light, yeah. But, when I did, I saw Kiba sitting right next to me yeah." She said. Deidara got wide-eyed.

"Oh no, yeah! You are not going to go out with my sister, yeah!" Deidara shouted. "Who were you paired up with yeah?" Davitra asked Saseria.

"Who do you think I was paired up with?" She said. "Natetashi yeah?" Davitra asked. "Yes." Saseria replied. "HA! See yeah? Opposites DO attract yeah!" Deidara stated.

"Deidara…be quiet." Natetashi said. "You weren't happy with who you got, yeah?" Deidara asked Saseria and Natetashi. "Maybe." They both replied in unison. They both looked at each other and then turned away. Davitra looked at Kiba and he looked at her and they smiled.

"What's going on you two, yeah?" Deidara asked loudly as he noticed his little sister smiling at Kiba and him smiling back. "You planning something, yeah?" "We're just smiling." Kiba said as both their smiles disappeared. "What about, yeah?" Deidara stood right in front of Kiba and stared directly into his eyes. "Well, I was smiling because I think the way those two are acting is funny." Kiba said. "Me too, yeah." Davitra said as Deidara shot a look at her.

"What's so funny?" Natetashi asked as he watched Saseria drool over a cotton candy stand. "You two, yeah." Davitra pointed out. "I know that much. What about us?" He asked curiously. "You clearly have something and you toss it." Kiba said while glancing in the direction Saseria was to see what she was drooling at.

"Dance!" Saseria blurted out of no where and started prancing around Natetashi and Deidara with a big smile on her face. "She's going through a phase, yeah." Davitra laughed. "Dance!" Saseria grabbed Natetashi and swung him around and he blushed when she tripped and landed on top of him on the ground.

"Holy cr--" Davitra covered Kiba's mouth before he could say anything else. Saseria blinked and quickly got off Natetashi. "Cotton candy anyone?" Natetashi asked after a moment. Saseria was at the stand before anyone else and ate six whole cones full. "I'm hungry. You hungry? No you don't seem hungry! I'm hungry! I'm hungry? Hey did you know I was hungry?" Saseria said really fast and asked everyone.

Soon the rest of the gang had some cotton candy and had eaten it. "Why do we always seem to end up together yeah?" Davitra asked Kiba. "I'm not sure." Kiba replied. As the two were talking, Lee and Ten-Ten were sparring. Ten-Ten accidentally bumped into Kiba, causing him to fall forward and end up meeting lip to lip with Davitra, kissing her. Deidara, seeing this, his eye started to twitch. "HEY! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA HERE YEAH?!?!?!?!?!"

"Whoa! That chick's angry!" A random guy said, looking at Deidara, who promptly turned around and pummeled the guy. After recovering from the shock, Davitra and Kiba separated. "That...was...odd...yeah..." Davitra slowly said. "Agreed...wanna do it again?" Kiba asked. "Yeah yeah!" As soon as Davitra said that...well...I'm not going to tell you because I'm one of the writers and I have the power to do that! Muahahahaha!!!!!

"Step away from my sister right now you pervert, yeah!!!" Deidara screamed as he started running in the direction of the two kissing friends. Kiba pulled away surprisingly fast and starting running for his life. Davitra turned around and saw Deidara only a few feet away and she moved out of his way quickly as he raced passed her and after Kiba still. "Leave me alone!" Kiba cried as he continued running. "No, yeah!" Deidara screamed at him as he was speedily catching up to Kiba.

"Deidara, yeah! Stop it, yeah!" Davitra called after him and Deidara stopped and looked at her, flustered from running. "What, yeah?!" He blurted. "Leave Kiba alone, yeah." Davitra said demandingly. Deidara stared at her and sighed. "Why, yeah?" "Because I said so, yeah." Davitra snapped at him. "Fine, yeah." Deidara shrugged and walked back to her. Kiba was just a little dot by what Davitra could see and she waved at him to come back. The dot didn't move at first but slowly after awhile the dot grew and she could make out that it was him.

During that little spasm, Saseria and Natetashi watched the whole thing. "What dorks…" Saseria said with a sweat drop as Natetashi agreed. They turned around to see Gaara and Sasori. "I want to kill you!" "No, I want to kill you!" Sasori said back to Gaara. "But, I want to kill you!!" Gaara shouted back.

"…" was all that the two could say as they watched the show. Davitra, Deidara and Kiba came up. "Are those two having an argument about killing each other?" Kiba asked. "I think so yeah…" "Oh…dear…lord yeah! Sasori-danna is acting so odd today yeah!" Deidara said. "I don't think he had all of his medicine today…" Saseria said. "How did you know yeah?!" Deidara asked. "I'm not sure…I think either Zetsu or Kisame told me." "You know them? …Yeah?" "Yep! They're my best friends when I'm undercover!" "You go undercover yeah? As what? …Yeah?" Davitra asked as she too almost forgot the 'yeah' in her question.

Saseria looked around and then sighed. "Don't tell anyone but I'm slightly related to Sir Leader." "Are you serious, yeah?!" Deidara blurted. "Nope!" Saseria smiled happily. "Not funny…" Natetashi said, staring at her.

"Well I'm going to eat your flesh…!" Sasori blurted. "…Damn it." Gaara looked around and then at the ground. "Well!…I'm going to put you in a river with cement all over you so you sink and can't swim to the top." "I won't die…Maybe rot…But I won't die." Sasori said honestly. "Damn it!" Gaara turned and walked away angrily. Sasori smirked, pleased with himself and skipped over to Deidara and hugged him. "Heeeeellllooooo." Deidara glanced at him and sighed. "You didn't take all of your medicine did you?" "Nope! No sir! Did not! I thank Zetsu!" Sasori smiled and cuddled Deidara. "Get this thing off of meeeeeee, yeah!" Deidara sobbed. Sasori frowned and got off of him and ran over to Saseria and cuddled her. "You are so soft." He rubbed his face on hers and she blushed.

Davitra busted out laughing and tried to pull Sasori off but he wouldn't let go. "Get off of Saseria, yeah!" Davitra yelled as she tried to pull him off. "Noooo! She's so soft! And she even has a name close to mine! We are meant to beeeeeeeee!" He cuddled her even more and Saseria smiled. "It's fine Davitra. Let him cuddle all he wants." "Fine, yeah. I hope you know he's a puppet." Davitra stared at her. "Mmhmm!" She smiled. "Who's Davitra?" Sasori asked as he finally removed his face from Saseria's and she stopped blushing. "My sister, yeah." Deidara said slowly. "Ohhhhh. Okay!" Sasori went back to rubbing his face on Saseria's and she started blushing again as he was breathing on her. "Feels weird!" She whispered loudly.

Natetashi glared at Sasori angrily and Kiba noticed and smirked. He walked over to Natetashi and poked him. "You jealous?" Natetashi looked at him. "No. Just a little upset." "I can fix that, yeah!" Deidara yelled and pulled out a string that was tied together so it made a loop. "Oh Sasori, yeah!" Sasori looked at the string and smiled and jumped off of Saseria and stood between the string and Saseria. "String…or Saseria. It's so hard to choose! Wait! String…pretty girl…or Saseria…" "Pretty girl, yeah?" Deidara asked, kind of not wanting to know the answer. "You! Such a pretty lady." Sasori smiled. "I am a man, yeah!" Deidara hit him on the head. "Ow." Sasori rubbed his head and Saseria ran over to him and hugged him. Sasori looked up and smiled. "I pick the pretty lady Saseria!" Saseria laughed and helped him up and kissed the spot where Deidara hit him. "Oh he is so getting full attention!" Kiba laughed and Natetashi stared at him.

Saseria looked over at Deidara and Davitra. Deidara was still angry about the 'pretty lady' comment and was trying to get to Sasori to hit him again and Davitra was holding him back…and losing. In an effort to stop this, she used her 'ultra super-secret weapon'. "Hey! Davitra! Deidara! Look at the pretty birdie!" The two immediately stopped and started looking around in every direction. "What! Where! Where's pretty birdie yeah?!?!" "Over there!" Saseria said as she pointed over in a random direction. "Wait for us mister birdie yeah! We wanna talk to you yeah!!!" The two shouted as they ran over toward a forest where Saseria had pointed. Everyone sweat dropped.

"What…did…you…just…do?" Natetashi asked. "They do that when ever you say that." was the reply. "Great. Now I have to go get my girlfriend and her bro." Kiba said. "What did you just say???" Saseria asked. "I said that-" "No no no! I meant, did you just call Davitra your 'girlfriend'?!?!" "…Yes. So what if I did?" "Ha! I knew that you both would end up together!" Natetashi said. "You shut up Mister 'I have no girlfriend'!" Kiba shouted back as he went off to get the two. 

"That was harsh man." Natetashi sniffed back a tear. "Not my fault!" Kiba shouted, "Why don't you try a dating game or something?" "That's…not a bad idea." He said. Once Kiba had gotten the siblings, they all went to the dating game where there was 10 doors. Natetashi moved forward happily as he saw Saseria disappear behind the curtains.

"Do you have any idea who is behind those doors?" Kiba asked Natetashi. "I think Saseria is back there but I'm not sure." "Well didn't you see her go behind the curtains or something? I thought that was her." Kiba asked curiously. "Yeah that was her, but I'm wondering if she was going back there to trick me." Natetashi said honestly. "Why would she do that?" Kiba asked, even more curious than before. "I don't know. Just a feeling." Natetashi said honestly yet again. "Hurry up, yeah!" Davitra yelled at Natetashi as the lights dimmed onto the stage.

Natetashi ran over to the stage and sat on a couch that was facing the ten doors. All the lights shined on him and he shaded his eyes with his hand and squinted at the doors. "Oh come on, yeah!" Deidara blurted impatiently. "Will you stop rushing me?!" Natetashi asked madly and stared at the doors. "Which one to choose…which one to choose…" "Choose a door already!!!" All of them blurted angrily and impatiently after about twenty minutes. "I bet he fell asleep…" Kiba said under his breath. Natetashi looked at them and then the seventh door. "I pick…seven." He closed his eyes and then opened one and saw someone slowly step out of the door.

"Whoa! Temari?!" Kiba blurted. "Wow…" Natetashi said as she walked towards him, kind of upset. "I really didn't want to do this…But hey, your pretty cute." She smirked at him and he blushed. All the other doors opened to reveal who was behind them. Natetashi didn't care who they were except Saseria. "Door two…" He whispered as he saw her step out and smile at him. "Hey Saseria!" Kiba yelled at her from off of the stage. "Yeah?" She called back. "We should try this on you!" He called and everyone nodded in agreement. "Why?" She asked, slightly blushing. "You're single…A lot of guys are single, yeah. You need to find someone, yeah." Davitra called as Kiba cuddled her with a smile.

"I g-guess I'll do it." Saseria said quietly. "Sit yourself on the couch, yeah!" Deidara said as he lifted her off the ground by her waste and plopped her on the couch and smiled. "I want to see who, yeah." He winked at her and jumped off the stage and sat in one of the chairs. She looked around and then the doors automatically shut and everyone disappeared from behind her. "I'll make this quick." She said quietly as the lights dimmed and the spot light was on her. She looked at all the doors and looked around her. "Okay this is harder than I thought." She laughed to herself. "I'll go for one." She said with a smile after about five minutes.

The door opened quickly. "Pretty lady!" Saseria's eyes widened as a brownish red haired person flew towards her and hugged her and smiled. "Sasori?" Saseria asked because she couldn't see his face. He moved so their noses were barely an inch apart and he smiled at her. "How'd you know?!" "I just knew." Saseria laughed as he blushed and hugged her. The other doors opened and Sasori jumped and moved so he was sitting next to Saseria and Deidara came out of door four and ran over to her blushing. He stuck up her right hand with his pointer finger raised high and was smiling. "I thought you were going to pick me, yeah!" "How come?" Saseria asked curiously. "I don't know, yeah. Just had a crazy feeling, yeah." Deidara smiled even more and bounced around happily.

"Are you okay?" Saseria asked him. "Yeah, yeah!" Deidara said as he smiled at Sasori who smiled back while rubbing his face on Saseria's once again. "Are you hyper?" Saseria asked him. "I had a super duper sugary drink before I went behind the door, yeah!" Deidara said as he spun around like a ballerina. "Do you like me or something?" Saseria asked as he ran back over to her blushing. "Friend wise of course, yeah. But I like like that one girl with the flower in her hair from the Akatsuki, yeah." Deidara smiled and sighed. "The no name girl?" Saseria asked. "You sure know a lot about the Akatsuki, yeah." Deidara said with a slight smile. "But yeah, yeah. That is her, yeah." Deidara blushed even more. "She has no name though!" Saseria said as Sasori started climbing behind her. "She has a name but she chooses not to tell anyone, yeah. I call her Boo-boo, yeah." Deidara squealed. "I see…" Saseria smiled.

They all heard footsteps and Saseria turned around when she saw Deidara look up. "Hey you guys are back! Where's Natetashi and Temari?" Saseria asked curiously. "Oh they left awhile ago." Kiba said while looking at Deidara. "Hey did you get Deidara?" He asked. "No." Saseria said quickly. "Then who, yeah?" Davitra asked while looking around. Sasori was still squirming between Saseria and the couch and was half way to getting to the other side of her. Saseria held back her laugh as she looked at his face and then looked at Davitra. "Why don't you look around." Saseria couldn't help it and laughed. Davitra looked around and looked back at her. "Sasori, yeah?" Davitra asked. Sasori heard his name and looked up from the couch and then at Davitra. "Yes?" Sasori asked. "It's Sasori?!" Kiba blurted. "Yep it's me!" Sasori smiled. Saseria smiled and blushed slightly.

"Sasori-danna, yeah?" Deidara asked. "What?" "You do realize that you could have just gotten up and walked around to get to the other side, right yeah?" "…no!" He whined. "Nii-san!" "Yeah Otuto-chan, yeah?" "That girl that you like does have a name yeah! It's-" Davitra started. "No! We already know yeah! It's Boo-boo yeah!" Deidara said as he held out his hand to stop her from talking. "Awww! I wanted to surprise you yeah!" They looked back to find that Sasori had finally made it to the other side and was huggling Saseria. "That's it yeah! I'm calling Zetsu yeah!" Deidara said. Then Zetsu came up and grabbed Sasori and opened his mouth stuffed a pill down Sasori's throat, opened his mouth further and poured water down, closed Sasori's mouth, and watched to see if he swallowed the pill. Once Sasori did swallow, Zetsu let go and disappeared as Sasori stuck out his tongue in a way that told everyone that the pill tasted gross.

----------

With the writers…

"Gasp!" "What? Do you have an idea?!" "Nope…"

----------

"I'm hungry, yeah." Davitra said as her stomach growled in reply. "Let's get something to eat!" Kiba said. Soon, Davitra, Kiba and Deidara were on there way to a small restaurant and sat down. A waiter came. "What can I get you all to drink?" "Water please yeah!" Deidara said. "…I think I'll take a Cherry Coke." Kiba said. "Strawberry Shake please yeah!" Davitra said happily.

The waiter came back with their drinks. Kiba looked at his. "What are all of these cherries doing in here?" "You ordered a cherry coke yeah." Deidara said. "I know…but…I don't like cherries…" "Can I have 'em yeah?" Davitra begged. "Sure." Kiba said, blushing as he gave his girlfriend all nineteen of his cherries. Deidara watched as his sister squealed when she got the cherries. Then he looked at Kiba and smiled. After they ate, they walked out and were about to go separate ways since Deidara was going to go help with the fireworks.

"See you soon little sis, little bro, yeah." He said as Kiba looked at him with wide eyes. "Why did you call me 'little bro'?" "Well, if you're Davitra's boyfriend and get married, I might as well get use to calling you my little brother before it happens, yeah." "Hey! Who ever said that we were going to get married?!" Kiba said with a giant blush that was growing. Davitra giggled and hugged him once her brother had disappeared. "What are you doing?" Kiba asked. "I'm glomping a bishie, yeah! And that 'bishie' is you yeah!" Kiba just ended up blushing even more. "Kiba-kun yeah. You look like a tomato. Are you alright yeah?"

"I think the medicine is kicking in…" Sasori said after a long pause. "You're not going to be as fun anymore." Saseria sobbed. "I hate that medicine." "Aw don't worry. I'll still be all fuzzy inside!" Sasori smiled and kissed her cheek. Saseria blushed madly, and looked at him shyly. "I hope I won't be a pain when I get calm." Sasori frowned. "Don't worry." Saseria hugged him.

"…You're hugging me…" Sasori said after a long pause. Saseria pulled away slowly. "Took affect?" "Mmhmm." Sasori stared into her eyes and she slightly blushed at the huge change of intensity. "Still fuzzy?" She asked, almost slurring her words. "Fuzzy?" He asked still staring into her eyes. "You know, when you look at someone and you notice that you are all tingly inside." "Am I feeling that?" He asked himself as Saseria smiled at him. He blinked and moved back a little. "Yes, and a lot of it." Saseria kissed his forehead just to be cautious and then stood up. He was watching her every move and she felt that he was. She looked at the door and could see the light from outside through it and looked at Sasori. His eyes, they were so intense now. It made her drift off into them and melt on the inside. "What?" Sasori asked as he stood up. "Nothing." Saseria said while shaking her head slightly to get out of her slight drift.

Sasori looked around. "Where did everyone go?" "Out to eat as far as I know." Saseria replied. "Want to go out to eat?" Sasori asked and Saseria nodded after her stomach released a loud growl. They left the building together and Saseria stared at his Akatsuki cloak. "I suggest we get you into normal clothes." Sasori glanced at her as if she were just about risking her life. "I don't want you getting attacked." Saseria looked worried and he noticed and sighed. "Alright." Saseria smiled and hugged him. "I wonder what you would look like without your cloak…" He shot her another deadly look and her eyes widened. "With other clothes! With other clothes! That is your mind thinking wrongly!" He smirked and she tried not to smile, she failed miserably.

"I like that!" Saseria said as Sasori lifted up a black shirt with red trim on the sleeves and collar. "I just found it." Sasori said with a blank expression. "I like it though…" Saseria said staring blankly back. "…" They stared at each other for awhile. The store owner walked over to them, about to ask if they needed help but just looked at them. "What a weird couple…" She said as she walked away. Saseria raised her index finger slowly and poked Sasori gently. "You're different…" Sasori blinked in confusion. "Ha! I made you blink!" Saseria smiled and twirled. "I beat you!" Sasori grabbed her shoulder and she stopped and looked at him. "Not fair…" "Is too fair." She stuck out her tongue and winked and returned back to normal after he gave her yet another death glare.

"Too different. Yet still playful…at times!" Saseria giggled as he smirked at her when she hugged him from behind surprisingly. Sasori tapped her nose gently and she wrinkled it and smiled. "You look good in this outfit." Saseria said as she looked at the black shirt he randomly picked out and the red baggy pants. "It doesn't look that much different from your cloak because of the colors." Saseria pointed out. "At least it's different." Sasori said, staring at the Ferris wheel. Saseria traced to where he was looking and smiled. "The Ferris wheel. Wanna go?" She asked excitedly. "It's a wheel with seats…What's so great about it?" Sasori asked. "The view!" Saseria stopped hugging him and grabbed his hand and literally almost dragged him there by how fast she was running.

Saseria handed two tickets over to the Ferris wheel constructor and he excepted them and nodded. Saseria pulled Sasori onto one of the carts and he stood in it. Saseria sat down and laughed. "Sit down." Sasori sat next to her after realizing that she said to do so. The constructor flipped a few switches and the wheel started moving. The sun setting sky was breath taking. Saseria gasped as the view from Konoha filled her eyes. Sasori was watching her the whole time. Saseria looked off to the right and Sasori raised his arm slowly and put it back down. Saseria quickly looked to the left to see the scenery, watching Sasori out of the corner of her eye and then moving back to the right scenery. Sasori tried raising his arm again and slowly moved it so it was wrapped over Saseria's shoulders. She looked at him and smiled and leaned on him, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Sasori! Saseria!" Kiba called after them after watching them get off the Ferris wheel and quickly move toward the cotton candy stand. They both turned, almost bumping heads, to see Kiba, Deidara, and Davitra running after them. Both Sasori and Saseria sighed. Sasori smirked and looked at Saseria, who looked at him. "Wanna run away?" He asked as he pointed behind them. "Please." She whispered. Sasori grabbed her hand and Saseria saluted Kiba, Deidara, and Davitra. "See ya!" Sasori yanked on her hand gently and they both disappeared. "Darn it!" Kiba yelled, slightly growling. "Don't you growl at them, yeah!" Davitra hit his head gently. "Their romance is so romantic, yeah." Deidara sobbed. 


	5. The Arrivals

Two months later…

"Hi guys!" "Geez Kiba. Must you say that every time you see us?" Saseria asked. "Maybe?" Kiba said. "Saseria yeah!!" "Yes Davitra?" Saseria said in a slightly annoyed tone. "Do you like my new baby wolf, yeah?" Davitra asked, holding up a baby pure white wolf with crystal blue eyes. "Aww! He's adorable! What's his name? What's his name? What's his name?" Sasori asked. "I named him Shadow! Yeah!" Davitra giggled. "Isn't he pure white?" Saseria asked her. "Yeah? So yeah?" Davitra raised an eyebrow. "What if he was pure black?" Saseria asked. "I would name him Sunlight, yea!" Davitra replied. At this statement Kiba looked at her and slightly laughed. "Hey! He's yours too, yeah!" Davitra said sternly. "Sorry…" Kiba slightly smiled.

Deidara came up and looked at everyone. Then he looked at Saseria and Sasori. "Oh my goodness yeah. We have both sides of Sasori standing right in front of us, yeah!" He said. Saseria was looking around as if daydreaming and didn't hear a word. Then, Davitra looked over to her left and her eyes grew wide. "Whoa yeah! Is that Natetashi?!?! Yeah?!?!?!" Everyone looked where Davitra was looking and, she was right. It was Natetashi. He came up to everyone as Naruto came up from behind Kiba. "Hello everyone." Natetashi said. "Holy mayonnaise on a sandwich! You cut your hair!" Naruto shouted as he looked at him. Natetashi's hair was in a similar style to Gaara's. "Yeah I cut two inches off." Natetashi smiled. That made everyone stare at him with shocked faces. Saseria walked up to him. "You have been gone for two months and you haven't called any of us?"

"Who are you?" Natetashi asked. "Y-You don't remember me?" Saseria asked. "Nope." He replied. "She brain washed you!" Saseria growled. "Who?" Natetashi stared in confusion. "That Temari girl!" Saseria said in a loud whisper. "Hey! You leave my beautiful girlfriend alone!" Natetashi said angrily and hugged Temari protectively. Saseria stomped off and moved away from the crowd. She sat on the ground, cross-legged. Sasori walked over to her with a huge smile. "Did you take your medicine?" Saseria asked Sasori as he walked closer to her. "No." Sasori said after a moment of thought. "Good." Saseria hugged him and Sasori smiled. "Hey you two! We have something important to talk about!" Kiba called to the two and they both walked over to the gang.

Deidara was looking at Saseria and then Davitra, then back to Saseria. "You notice your hair is really long now, yeah?" He asked Saseria. "Mmhmm. I kinda like it." Saseria smiled. "So do I!" Sasori said. "We're also back to our old outfits if you noticed." Saseria pointed to all of them. Davitra stared at Saseria. "You went from shoulder length hair to passed your hips, yeah!" She blurted. Saseria looked at her hair, and then at Davitra. "Once again…I kinda like it. It's just a little too long." Saseria said. She pulled out a kunai and cut her hair to about six inches passed her shoulder and smiled as the blob of long hair fell to the ground. "Much better."

"You guys aren't in your Akatsuki cloaks. You're still in the clothes you disguised yourselves with." Kiba pointed out to Deidara and Sasori. "Mmhmm!" Sasori smiled and kissed Saseria's cheek and she blushed. "Oh come on, yeah! Kiba and I have done more than a kiss on the cheek, yeah!" Davitra complained and Kiba looked at her surprised. "I think it's cute, yeah." Deidara smiled and Sasori smiled at him. "He sure is different without his medicine isn't he?" Kiba asked. "I am! I am!" Sasori bounced around.

"I wonder why we changed our clothes and my hair grew." Saseria thought out aloud. "I don't know, yeah." Davitra said after awhile. It was really quiet as they all thought why that would happen. Kiba sighed and Davitra patted his back. Sasori looked at everyone and smiled. "I like pie!" Saseria giggled and Sasori kissed her cheek again, which made her blush. "You're so cute Sasori." Saseria laughed. "Thank you!" Sasori smiled. Natetashi looked across the crowd of friends and saw Saseria. Temari turned his face to look at her, smirking. Sasori walked off for a minute or two. Saseria looked at Natetashi and Temari and frowned. "Hmmm…" She walked over to the grass and sat down. Sasori ran up behind Saseria and hugged her from behind to comfort her and she slightly smiled. "You really think he forgot her, yeah?" Davitra asked Naruto. "No." Naruto replied. "I agree, yeah." Davitra nodded.

"No! That's how we got together! She's only supposed to agree with me!" Kiba sobbed. "Kiba, yeah. I'm sorry, yeah." Davitra looked at him, then Naruto, and Naruto shrugged. "Uhhh. I don't agree with you Naruto, yeah!" Davitra said quickly and Kiba smiled. "You just said you agreed." Naruto whispered to her. 'I know, yeah.' She mouthed silently and pointed to Kiba with a wink. Naruto nodded and smiled.

"That is so weird, yeah." Deidara whispered as he moved next to Davitra. "What is so weird, yeah?" Davitra asked curiously. "Saseria is acting like Sasori when he's calm, and Sasori is acting like Sasori when he's without his medicine, yeah. It's as if we have both forms of Sasori in front of us, yeah." Deidara explained. "I heard you mention that earlier, yeah." Davitra said quietly. "Saseria might have taken Sasori's pill by accident, yeah. Or maybe she's just really calm, yeah." Deidara explained some more. "I see, yeah." Davitra whispered. She looked at Sasori and smirked. "Sasori-danna, yeah? Did Zetsu give you your medicine to take today, yeah?" She asked him. He looked at her from Saseria's shoulder. "Yea…." Saseria looked at him. "You said you didn't take it." "Where did you put it, yeah?" Davitra asked, and Saseria looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "In a drink." Sasori replied with a smile. Saseria looked back at him, slightly having her mouth open. "Whose drink?" She asked him. "Yours." He replied to Saseria. "I see now, yeah." Deidara rubbed his chin. Saseria sighed and shrugged. "Oh well."

"You're not mad at me?" Sasori asked Saseria. "No. Not at all." She replied. Kiba wiggled his way through the crowd to get to Natetashi and nudged him. "How do you not remember Saseria?" Natetashi sighed and looked at him. "I do remember her." "Then why did you say you didn't?" Kiba asked curiously. "No idea." Natetashi replied. Kiba sighed and squirmed his way back through his friends to get to Davitra. "Hey Davitra. Natetashi does remember Saseria." Kiba whispered so only she could hear. Davitra looked at him and he smiled. "He said he doesn't really know why he said that he didn't remember her." Kiba said as though he read Davitra's mind for the next question to be spoken. "That's so weird, yeah." Davitra said after a long pause.

"Hey Saseria." Sasori looked at her and kept a straight face. "Yes?" She asked calmly. "Do you have any candy?" He asked. "No. Do you want some?" Saseria looked at him through the corner of her eye. "Mmhmm." Sasori nodded his head slowly. "We'll have to go find some now won't we?" Saseria smirked. Sasori, once again, smiled and kissed her cheek. "Thank you!" Natetashi looked at Saseria and Sasori sitting in the grass, and Saseria slightly blushing. "Geez if she blushes like mad from a kiss on the cheek, just imagine…" Natetashi said out aloud and Temari looked at him. "Why do you think about her?" Temari asked, slightly annoyed. Natetashi looked at her and smiled apologetically. "It just surprises me how Sasori can get her like that." Temari snickered and looked at the sky, drifting off a bit. "It's not a bad thing…" Natetashi said, looking back at Saseria. She was walking into the direction to a candy stand. It was far away from the group. Sasori was on her back and seemed to be flapping his arms. Natetashi sighed and rubbed his head in frustration. Davitra ran over to Natetashi and smiled. "You look upset, yeah. Natetashi glared at her and sighed. "She seems happy." "So why be upset about it, yeah?" Davitra asked. "I'm not. Just wondering how Sasori makes her so happy." Natetashi answered honestly. "It's a mystery to all of us, yeah." Davitra shrugged and frowned.

"What's up with you?" Natetashi asked her. "Me, yeah?" Davitra looked around her and then back at him and he sighed. "Who else?" "Sorry, yeah." Davitra forced a smile. "Seriously. What's wrong?" Natetashi asked again. "He is a 'puppet', yeah." Davitra sighed. "Why did you exaggerate that?" Natetashi raised an eyebrow. "He's not…really a puppet…He's human…but no one knows besides the Akatsuki…Well…now…you do…yeah." Davitra said quickly. "I see…" Natetashi nodded. "How else would medicine take affect on him, yeah?" Davitra smiled. "Good point." Natetashi smiled.

Kiba ran up to them and looked like he was panicking. "I think I lost our dog!" "Akamaru?" Natetashi asked. "No! Shadow! I lost my Shadow!" Kiba ran around like mad. Natetashi looked at the ground and saw Kiba's shadow. "Ummm…dude…it's right there." Natetashi pointed to Kiba's shadow. Kiba's face lit up as he turned around and looked at the ground, only to see his actual shadow. "No you mean piece of rubber! My dog! His name is Shadow! Davitra!" Kiba sobbed. "Wait…it's name is Shadow or Davitra?" Natetashi rubbed his head. Davitra was holding back laughs the whole time as she watched Kiba run around madly. Davitra pointed to Kiba's chest when Kiba wasn't looking and Natetashi busted out laughing. "Hey dude! Your dog." Natetashi pointed down at Kiba's chest when he walked up to him. "Oh no. I'm not falling for that trick. When I look down you're going to flick me in the nose!" Kiba sobbed. "No I'm not." Natetashi sighed. "Shadow is in your jacket Kiba, yeah!" Davitra laughed. Kiba looked down and Natetashi flicked his nose. Kiba covered his nose and growled. "You said you weren't!" Kiba sighed and he held onto his nose. "Mmm…but Shadow is there." Natetashi smiled at the pooch and rubbed it's head. "Isn't he adorable, yeah?!" Davitra laughed.

Kiba cleared his throat and looked around. He brushed off his coat and made a manly pose. Davitra and Natetashi sweat dropped and rubbed their heads as Kiba did an odd laugh that soon turned into a cough, then choke. Once Kiba regained himself, he walked over to Davitra. "Shadow is fine. He's in my coat…sound asleep. Just wanted you to know." Kiba kept a serious face as he walked away, his face growing redder as he walked. Natetashi and Davitra busted out laughing.

Saseria returned with a huge bag of cotton candy and Sasori walking beside her, trying desperately to get the bag from her. "Saseria, yeah! Sasori-danna, yeah!" Davitra smiled and ran over to them, still slightly laughing. "You two missed something great, yeah." Davitra smiled. "Aw." Sasori frowned and Saseria smiled, pulling out some cotton candy and shoving it in his mouth. He chewed on it and smiled at both of them.

Just then, Naruto came up to them reading a book. "Naruto? Are you ok?" Saseria asked him. "Yeah. Why?" "You're reading." "I know! It's a great book! Except for chapter 10." "What's wrong with chapter 10, yeah?" Davitra asked. "….Let's just say it's very fluffy." "FLUFFY?! LIKE COTTON CANDY?!" Sasori blurted. "No, Sasori…" "Very fluffy, yeah?" "Yes. Yes. Very fluffy." "No shoes? Yeah?" "No, just very fluffy." "No shirt yeah?" "Just, just very fluffy." "Very fluffy, yeah?" "Yes. Very fluffy." "No shirt, no shoes, no service yeah?" "WHAT? But that's a sign! Believe it!" "I know yeah." Davitra said smiling like an idiot.

"You guys want to go to a restaurant?" Natetashi asked as he and Kiba came over to the group. "Sure. Why not?" Saseria said. "But…I want more fluffy!" Sasori said. "You can have more fluffy later, now come on." Saseria said. No one else seemed to have been paying attention as they were already on their way to the place. Once they got there, Sasori started to take off his shoes. Everyone stared at him. "Ummm, dude? The sign says 'No shirt, No shoes, No service.'" Natetashi stated to Sasori. "But I want to feel fluffy!" At this, Saseria smacked her head and in a very low voice, whispered to herself 'he wants to feel cotton candy between his toes? Oh…my…gosh. What is wrong with him?' "But you can't feel fluffy!" Kiba yelled. "But I want fluffy!" Sasori whined. "You just had some!" "No! I want fluffy!" "Go buy some then!" "Noooooo! Me want to feeeeeeeellllllllllllll fluffy!" Saseria just waited at the back of the group, not wanting to explain. After awhile of hearing Sasori's 'fluffy' rant, they were finally able to get him to put his shoes back on.

"Well, that took forever! Believe it!" Naruto said as they all walked in. "Oh my gosh Naruto! Just shut up!" a voice said from the side. It sounded very familiar. The gang turned their heads to the side and gasped. "SASUKE?!!" They all yelled as Davitra added her trademark 'yeah'. "Where Sasuke? I don't see him." Sasori said. "The other way Sasori." Saseria said to him turning his head the opposite way. "Oh! Hi Sasuke!" Sasuke stared at all of them and sighed. "You all shouldn't be here." There was a loud thump from behind everyone and they all turned around, except Sasori. He was too busy staring at someone's abnormally large hair. Deidara was flat on his back, on the floor, rubbing his butt. "Ummm…" Saseria said, sweat dropping after looking at the ceiling and seeing a piece of broken wood. Deidara sat up and pulled off his pants. "Muahahah!"

"Put on some pants man!" Kiba covered his eyes. "Oh it's just his pink rainbow boxers, yeah." Davitra giggled. Natetashi shrugged. "The sign never said anything about pants." "Yeaaa…" Everyone said in agreement. "Why were you hanging from the ceiling?" Saseria asked, her face looking slightly confused, and annoyed. Everyone looked at the ceiling, and Sasori looked at the floor, then Deidara. "I was trying to be a ninja, yeah." Deidara laughed. Everyone literally fell to the floor and sighed. Sasori on the other hand, was pulling off his pants. Saseria stared at him as his flaming bunny boxers started to show. "Where do people get the ideas for these designs?" Saseria whispered under her breath.

"Curse these evil writers…yeah…" Davitra said as she got up and brushed her clothes off. "Writers?" Sasuke asked her. "Mmhmm." Davitra hummed in a tune. She turned to Sasuke and waved. He blinked and turned away, going back to drinking his sake and eating his ramen. (Us writers really wanted her to start singing to him. –clears throat-) Deidara stared at Sasori as he threw his pants to Saseria and watched her fall backwards. "Why me?" Saseria sighed. "You, yeah! Put your pants back on right this instant or I will be forced to force forceful things onto the forces of forcefulness, yeah!" Deidara pointed at Sasori and had an evil, yet joking face. Sasori blinked at him and smiled. "Let's have a drinking contest!" "Your on, yeah! If it involves keeping ones pants on, yeah!" Deidara grabbed his pants and put them on and Sasori stuck only one leg in his. "Put them on all the way, yeah!" Deidara yelled. Sasori put on his pants completely, although on backwards. "They're still on." Kiba laughed.

Deidara and Sasori ran to the bar and slapped their hands on the counter. "Waiter! Drink!" They both called, but Sasori said it a little lousy so it sounded like an echo of Deidara. Don't forget Deidara added his 'yeah'. The waiter came over, slightly nervous and plopped down two glasses of sake. Deidara stared at Sasori as he saw him gulp down the sake and smile at him sweetly. Deidara gulped down his sake and growled slightly. "Waiter, yeah!" Deidara called and the waiter poured another glass for them. Sasori gulped it down and smiled at Deidara again and Deidara drank his. The waiter already poured another glass for Sasori and started pouring Deidara's. Everyone was slowly gathering around them. Even the people at the restaurant wanted to watch. Sasuke glanced over a few times.

Saseria was right next to Sasori and Davitra was next to Deidara. Sasori and Deidara gulped down the next round. Sasori continued with his smiling while Deidara continued with his growling. The bartender already had six other rounds ready for them. Sasuke walked over to the group and stood next to Davitra. Davitra turned around and smiled at him and Kiba growled in his throat at the smile she gave him. She looked at him and frowned and put her index finger to her lips to shush him. He sighed and continued to watch the small and pointless competition between Deidara and Sasori.

It was already the sixteenth round and Deidara was slurring his words. Sasori was still a smiling hyper man. "Hmmm…" Sasori smiled at Saseria and she frowned. She didn't like seeing anyone drink. The waiter was starting to hesitate pouring the drinks because he noticed Saseria's worry face. He looked at her, as if asking for her permission and she sighed while nodding. Deidara smacked his head onto the counter after the twenty-sixth round. Everyone was watching in awe and clapped for every round they finished. Well, everyone except the group of course.

Sasori watched Deidara as he smacked his head on the counter continuously. "You okay Deidara?" Sasori asked, while yawning. Deidara looked right at him, his face looking like a zombie. Everyone gasped and shuddered. "Do I look okay, yeah?!" Deidara blurted, almost falling out of his chair. "No…" Sasori sighed. "I liiiiike fluffy thiiiiiiings!" Sasori started singing. Deidara stared at Sasori. "They make me feeeeeel good insiiiiiiiide." He continued. Deidara's eye twitched as he listened to Sasori sing. It wasn't that he was bad; it was the fact that he was singing about cotton candy. "Saseria is a fluffy thiiiiiiiiiiing!" "WHAT?" Everyone blurted except Deidara, who looked like he was about to pass out. "I'm cotton candy?" Saseria asked him. Sasori looked at her and smiled. "Noooo silly! You are my fluffy thing!" Sasori said with a face that looked like no girl could resist him. "Ummm." Saseria blinked. The room was quiet, and then sobs were heard. Everyone turned to Deidara. "What's wrong brother, yeah?" Davitra asked the sobbing Deidara. His arms were folded on the counter and his head was on them. He lifted his head quickly. "I miss Boo-Boo, yeah!" Everyone awed at him, even though practically everyone had no idea what was happening.

"It's alright friend!" Sasori smiled and sang in a little tune. Sasori smiled and stood on the counter. "Hey hey! You you! I don't like your Mudkips! No way! No way! I think you need a Torchic! Hey hey! You you! Maybe a Treecko!" Saseria sighed. "Why do writers use parody songs?" (Couldn't help it.) "Whoa. Sasori. Where'd that come from?" Naruto looked around. Sasori looked around and so did everyone else. "Dunno." Sasori smiled. "I liked that song I was singing though!" "What the heck is a Mudkip?" Kiba blurted. "What about the other two, yeah? Was it Terflick and Treelin, yeah?" Davitra asked. "Torchic and Treecko." Sasuke corrected her. Davitra smiled at him and Kiba growled. "Stop correcting my girl!" Sasuke stared at Kiba and Kiba looked up at him. "Why am I so damn short?" Kiba sighed. Sasuke smirked and flicked him in the head. Davitra frowned at Sasuke and Kiba.

"Wow, you are kinda short yeah." Davitra pointed out. "Well, looks like your 'girl' agrees with me." Sasuke teased. "Well I'm taller than her so shut up!" Kiba responded. "Well, you're shorter than me." Sasuke told Kiba with a smirk. "So?!" After Kiba's outbreak, the rest of the gang turned around to watch the 'show'. "Davitra?" "Yes, Saseria yeah?" "Where did you get that bag of popcorn?" "I dunno….yeah." "Well, maybe I wanna steal your girl." "NOOO! You leave my pretty Davitra alone!" Kiba said. Davitra, who was stuffing popcorn in her mouth at the time, froze for a bit as bits of popcorn fell from her mouth. "Awww! That's sooooo sweet yeah!" Davitra sighed. "That's my phrase! You just changed the name!" Sasori whined as he ran to a dark corner with Saseria running after him.

"Hn. Whatever. I wouldn't want to go out with her anyway." Sasuke said. "Are you calling me fat, yeah?!" Davitra half yelled. "Wha?" Sasuke asked. "You jerk!!!!" Davitra said as she slapped Sasuke across the face, hard. The gang gasped. "Wow. Davitra was so angry that she forgot her 'yeah'…." Naruto stated. "Shut up guys, yeah!" Davitra said, almost in tears. "Just leave my pretty Davitra alone!" Kiba barked at Sasuke, and watched him back away. "Hey! You stole my line but just changed the name!" Sasori frowned and ran off. Saseria sighed and went after him.

"Talk about drama." Natetashi rubbed his head and Temari slightly laughed. Sasuke left the restaurant without anyone noticing, and strolled away. He tripped over a root sticking out of the ground and kicked it once he got up. Kicking it made his foot get caught in between the root and the ground and made him fall backwards. A few girls were watching him while this was happening. He noticed and sighed. The girls jumped when they noticed he looked at them and they ran off.

"Sasoriiii!" Saseria called as she walked up to him. "He stole my line." Sasori sobbed. Saseria giggled and hugged Sasori from behind and rested her chin on his shoulder. "Mmm. That just means he really liked it." Saseria smiled when Sasori turned to her. "You think so?" Sasori's eyes lit up. "Mmhmm!" Saseria giggled. "Yay!" Sasori tackled Saseria to the ground. Saseria stared at him as he smiled down on her. "What are you trying to do?" Saseria laughed. "Nooooothing!" Sasori chuckled. "Hm?" Saseria blinked. Sasori picked her up and set her on her feet and hugged her. Saseria blinked and looked around in confusion. A few people were watching them and she blushed.

Kiba had his arms wrapped around Davitra's waste protectively and she struggled to break free. She wasn't struggling because she didn't want Kiba holding her; she just wanted Deidara to stop singing about how much he missed his Boo-Boo. "I miss her so, yeah!" Deidara sobbed. Davitra looked at Kiba cautiously and he let her go. She ran over to Deidara and knocked him in the head with her fist. "Just be quiet, yeah. You'll see Boo-Boo when we go home, yeah." She whispered, but everyone heard. "What? When are you going home?!" Kiba blurted. "He's desperate to see Boo-Boo, yeah." Davitra sighed. "This only happens when he's drunk or depressed." Natetashi said quietly. "How would you know?" Naruto asked Natetashi and they stared at each other till Naruto slipped on spilled sake that Deidara was sloshing around everywhere.

"I'm calming down. I can feel it." Sasori sighed. "It's alright." Saseria smiled and kissed his cheek. He slightly blushed. "You two are definitely weird." Temari walked over to them. "Hey Temari. Sorry about earlier today." Saseria frowned. "Don't sweat it. It doesn't bother me." Temari looked at Sasori and he blinked in confusion. "Alright. What did you mean when you said we were weird?" Saseria asked Temari slowly. "The fact that you two are so cute together and you do is give little cuddle hugs and kisses on the cheeks." Temari sighed. "Get a little action. A real kiss or something." She looked around again. "Mmm." Saseria looked at the crowd of people surrounding Deidara and the group. Sasori poked Saseria neck and she looked up at him. "Hm?" She asked. Sasori frowned.

Temari and Saseria looked at him. "You okay?" Saseria asked him. "I feel sick." He said after a minute, and rubbed his head. "Uh oh." Saseria felt Sasori's head, which was burning. "Guys! We're taking Sasori home. He's not doing well." Temari called and everyone gave them a thumbs up from the group, except Deidara who was still sobbing in song to Boo-Boo. Saseria wrapped Sasori's arms around her neck and Temari supported him whenever he started sliding off of Saseria. "He really doesn't look well." Temari sighed. 'She cares?' Saseria thought. 'Wow. A boy can really change a girl.' Temari looked at Saseria after noticing Saseria looking her way. "What?" She asked in a slightly annoyed way. "Sorry. Didn't mean to make that sound bad." Temari slightly frowned. "It's alright. I was just thinking." Saseria looked down at Sasori, who was counting her footsteps. With every hiccup he had, he started over. "One, two, three." He hiccupped. "One, two, three, four, five." He hiccupped again. "He knows how to occupy himself easily." Temari laughed. Saseria slightly laughed. "Yea, but he worries me."

All three of them got to Saseria's house and they rested Sasori on the couch. Saseria ran straight to her towel closet and grabbed two small cloths and damped them under cold water. She strained them and ran over to Sasori's side. She folded one damp cloth and put it on Sasori's forehead and put the other one spread across his face to cool down his cheeks. Temari sat cross-legged on the floor and Saseria sat next to her. There was a long awkward silence. "Isn't Sasori a puppet?" Temari asked Saseria. Saseria looked at her oddly, then at Sasori. "You know what I just realized?" Temari looked at Sasori then Saseria. "What?" "If Sasori truly was a puppet, he wouldn't be able to have these things happening to him unless he used some type of jutsu." Saseria removed the cloths off of Sasori and pulled his shirt off of him. "Whoa. What are you doing?" Temari asked, slightly surprised at how rough Saseria was with Sasori's unconscious body.

Saseria skimmed her hand across Sasori's chest and put her ear up to where she thought a heart would be. "His skin is so soft." Saseria slightly laughed as she rested her right hand on his stomach. Temari looked at her oddly. "Why would a puppet have skin? A jutsu thing?" "I hear a heart beat…He's human! I was lied to!" Saseria said in a loud whisper and pulled herself off of Sasori. She looked at his sleeping body. "Why are you looking at him like that?" Temari stared. "It's a shock. I mean, not really, because I figured it was all jutsu stuff to make him more human, but…in fact…being human? No way. I wouldn't have completely expected it." Saseria shook her head.

"He's a looker." Temari laughed. "You think so?" Saseria smiled at her, giggling slightly. "Well he's human! So now you know that there's no draw back to you two being together." Temari said quietly. "Mmhmm. I guess not." Saseria looked at Sasori and placed the cloths back onto his forehead and cheeks and laughed quietly. "All that you can see of him are his lips down. He hardly has a face." "I want to see." Temari sat up and looked at Sasori's face, or, what you could see of it. "That's pretty funny looking." Temari watched Saseria closely. She was staring at Sasori's lips. "You okay?" Temari raised an eyebrow. Saseria looked at her and smiled. "I never realized how nice his lips were." "There's a niceness of lips?" Temari held back a small laugh.

"Well yea. You can have full lips, thin lips, plump lips, dry lips, and smooth lips. I know I'm missing a bunch." Saseria giggled. "Well what do you think Sasori has?" Temari tempted. Saseria looked at Sasori's lips and then at Temari. "He definitely has smooth lips. I wouldn't say full, and I wouldn't say thin. That makes them perfect. They're in between those two somewhere." "I see!" Temari slightly blushed at the silly description. "Hm?" Saseria blushed as well after realizing all that she said. They both let out a few small quiet laughs and sighed. "To think that you'd be someone I wouldn't get along with. You're cool." Temari smirked. "Thanks. I didn't think I'd get along with you well. Look at us now eh?" Saseria smiled.

Saseria laid back on the floor and closed her eyes. "I'm tired." "No kidding." Temari laid back as well and looked at the ceiling. "Do you think he'll be okay?" Saseria asked Temari. "Yea." "'Kay. Good…" Saseria smiled, and it slowly faded as she fell asleep. Temari fell asleep as well but woke up to the sound of Sasori moan in pain.

Sasori pulled off the cloth on his eyes. "What happened to me?" He asked. "Well, you got drunk and Saseria took you here to her place." Temari explained. "I was just a tag along so I could help out if she needed it, in which she didn't." She added. Sasori looked at Saseria who was curled up on the floor right next to the couch, asleep. "Was she here the whole time?" Sasori asked. "Mmhmm." Temari looked at Saseria. "You're really calm. I guess a hang over can really make you loose huh?" Temari added. Sasori pulled the second cloth off and rubbed his head. "I feel horrible." "Well that's an affect humans tend to get." Temari shrugged. "Human?" Sasori looked at her. "Don't play dumb. We both know you're human." Temari shot at him. "I see." Sasori looked at Saseria. He got off the couch and kneeled above her so that his stance was like a dog. An arm and leg on either side of her body and a close body connection between the two made Temari blush and turn her head slightly. She watched out of the corner of her eye.

"Would you forgive me…" Sasori asked the asleep Saseria, "if I gave you something?" He completed in a soft whisper into her ear. Temari turned her head more to see what Sasori meant. He leaned in slowly to her gentle face and kissed her on the lips. Temari gasped and smirked. 'Good going. Too bad she'll never know it happened. Unless I tell her of course. I definitely will. Oh then she'll be sad because she never had the moment and never felt it. Oh goodness. He's got to do it again sometime.' Temari thought as she stared at Sasori, still having his lips planted on Saseria's. "God. Enough already man. Kiss her when she feels it." Temari blurted, then covered her mouth when Sasori removed himself from Saseria and looked at her. His eyes seemed to be filled with sadness.

"You really didn't like lying to her did you?" Temari asked in a sigh. "No." Sasori sighed as well. "I figured she'd find out with how we joke around about me needing medicine." "So you don't really need medicine?" Temari raised an eyebrow. "No. I choose to act like that, because it makes quite a few people happy." Sasori responded. "I think Saseria would be happy with you, no matter what way you acted." Temari looked around. 'I'm giving advice to a drunk guy. Nice Temari…Nice.' She thought.

"You love her?" Temari asked. 'Oh that was pretty stupid to ask.' She thought. "A lot." Sasori sighed and rubbed Saseria's cheek and picked her up bridal style. "Do you know where her room his?" Sasori looked around. "Ummm. Judging by the looks of the room…the door over there that's open." Temari pointed passed the kitchen and down a long hall to a warm green colored room. Sasori nodded in thanks and walked down the long hall. Temari leaned back and watched at Sasori set Saseria in her bed and kissed her forehead and tucked her in the covers. 'So he doesn't go for another kiss huh?' Temari snickered.

Sasori walked back down the hall and Temari turned her head quickly and looked out the window. "If you stay here, tell her I'm sorry, alright?" Sasori asked. "Sure, but, she wanted you to stay here. Why do you think she put you on her couch and took care of you?" Temari asked. "I shouldn't be here though." Sasori sighed. "Stay here. It'll make her really happy." Temari stood up and brushed off her clothes. "Where are you going to stay?" Sasori asked. "The couch." Temari pointed to it. "Then where am I?" Sasori asked confused. "Her bed, with her." Temari smiled as if she just said an every day thing. Sasori took a step back and stared at her. "You expect me to sleep in the same bed as Saseria when she just learned the truth about me? Plus you have think about it. She's going to be so confused when she wakes up. She's going to ask so many questions as to why I was sleeping in the same bed and what happened." Sasori rubbed his head in aggravation. Temari got up and gently pushed Sasori. "Just do it. I'll explain anything she needs to know in the morning." Sasori sighed. "Fine." "It's not like you don't really want to." Temari laughed. "Shush." Sasori slightly smiled and walked down the hall to Saseria's room and got snug under the blankets.

Meanwhile…

"I'm getting bored." Kiba sighed sitting down on a bench with Davitra. They were alone since everyone else had left. "I agree with you, yeah." Kiba smiled as his girlfriend agreed with him, again. "I have an idea yeah!" "What do you have in mind?" Kiba asked turning to Davitra. "This is what we'll do, yeah!" Davitra said before whispering into Kiba's ear. Kiba laughed once she was done. "That sounds odd, but cool! They won't expect that!" "I know yeah! Unfortunately, you have to wear the skirt too, yeah." "I can handle it." Kiba said with a wave of his hand. "When do we start?" "How's about tomorrow yeah? We'll continue it until the end of the week yeah. So that's three days to confuse them yeah!" Davitra said excitedly. After that, the two got up and walked around, discussing what they were planning to do.


End file.
